Stop Time
by Wynora
Summary: Just when you believe you have it all, some weird old hag comes along and thinks she knows better. Putting, quite literally, your world upside down just to prove it. All fluff and a little tinge of humor! R
1. A disturbance in forest Pausu

**A/N** : Hello there! After all these years I have finally gathered enough courage to write another story dedicated to my favourite next generation couple. Since you can pair Uub up with pretty much any one, I just let you guess which girl is the lucky one in this fic. XD

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any characters that appear in the Dragonball series, nor do I claim to own them. The only characters I do take credit into owning are the ones you've never heard of in the Dragonball universe…. So there! XP

**Summary** : Just when you believe you have it all, some weird old hag comes along and thinks she knows better. Putting, quite literally, your world upside down just to prove it.

**Stop Time  
****By Wynora**

**Chapter 1 – A disturbance in forest Pausu**

A loud screeching sound echoed through the forests named Pausu as the sun gently arose over the lands. The world of the day light creatures slowly woke up and with each passing moment the sounds of living creatures became stronger and clearer.

A river ran down through the hills and deep in to the forest, here and there a random animal would pop out and carefully drink from the river on various locations.

The world started out with a peaceful morning in which there wasn't a foul thing in the air as of yet. But of course, life was never peaceful and with in a matter of seconds that same old screeching sound that was heard earlier echoed through the trees. Alerting the animals, the sound repeated following by some obnoxiously loud cursing made by a human.

The loud scream continued echoing through the forest and movements from deep with in caused several birds to flee their homes in the tree tops. "Stop it you mad, MAD creature, give me back my ball!!"

An old tiny witch named Babba ran as fast as she could after a young bear, which held a crystal ball inside of its mouth. The bear just kept on walking with out any haste, every now and then looking back eyeing the old witch oddly for screeching so loud.

"What are you deaf or something, that's mine!!" she screamed yet again and managed to throw a pineapple at the bear's head. Again the bear hardly noticed and skipped playfully about.

"I said stop! Stupid bear! I hate forests, I hate animals and as of now I really, -really- hate bears!! More then I do pigs, you know that?!" the old woman huffed and puffed as her tiny legs tried to keep up with the steady pace of a bear that was having the time of his life. "Now don't you walk away from me?! You don't want me to hate you, trust me little –AUCH-" the woman tripped and fell face first into a pool of mud.

"I HATE BEARS!!" she screamed the moment she sat up straight, her chubby face covered in soaking mud. "Now where'd he go?!" she spat.

After she had finally managed to stand on her two feet she tried to drag herself out of the pool of mud, her eyes scanning her surroundings for the lost bear as she did so. "STUPID BEAR, WHERE DID YOU GO?!" the witch screamed frantically. "COME BACK HERE WITH MY BA-"

"Miss?" a male voice popped up out of nowhere and caused Babba to abruptly turn around. There, right in the clearing beside the mud pool stood a man, holding her precious crystal ball.

Her eyes widened and a huge grin plastered her face, "MY BALL, YOU GOT MY BALL!!" she screamed and hopped out of the pool of mud. Her tiny chubby hands reaching out to the ball the strange man held.

"Yes, it appears a bear got a hold of it." The man replied and handed her the ball. "Ulgh, the stupid bear just pushed me straight of off it!" she huffed as she pulled the ball close against her chest, "The nerve, honestly!" Caressing it gently she sighed in relief,

"Are you lost Miss?" the man asked while she cleaned her ball. "Of course not, I was trying to get my ball back from that bear!" Babba scowled and released her ball.

The ball started to float right in front of her and with a pleased smile she managed to pull herself up on it, crossed her legs and arms and smiled contently at the man who was slightly taken back.

"A-are you the witch Babba?" he stammered.

"Why yes Uub, I am, so kind of you to remember me." She said with a hint of sarcasm and straightened her black hat.

"But… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in… you know… the other worlds or something?" he asked in a hushed voice.

She snorted, "I go where ever I wish to go."

A pause followed, her old eyes giving the man in front of her a good look over. He still looked the same from the last time she had seen the boy, just that the boy had grown to be a man by now, a strong and very healthy man at that. His Mohican hair style was still in place with dark chocolate skin and the deepest darkest pair of eyes she had ever seen.

"You've grown quite a bit." She said and with out a warning leaned forward and pinched his shoulder.

Uub gulped.

Her finger tapped her lips a couple of times as her ball moved her away slightly. With a sigh and a yawn she stretched her arms.

"I really hate my job, I am thinking about retiring." Baba declared after removing the mud from her face with her sleeve. She looked disgusted at the stain it left behind on her sleeve. Sighing she continued to clean her face while her crystal ball carried her floating around Uub.

"I do not wish to be rude, Miss Babba." Uub began; still a little stunned at her rather, lets' say spectacular appearance. "But why-" the old woman cut him off holding up her tiny chubby index finger. "Will you let me finish boy! In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly look all lady like, so if you please?! I am getting there…" she shook her head mumbling the words, "Kidsters these days, no patience what so ever. No patience at all!"

Uub couldn't help but roll his eyes, but turned his head down, "Forgive me."

"Yes, sure." The old woman waved him off and finally sighed. "Either way, let us get to the point. Well, -my- point any way. We both have places to be, people to see." She paused and gave him an amused look, "I know you seem to remember me? It has been a short while since we have first met; with Goku being present is it not?"

Uub nodded remembering how Goku took him out to visit her once. He remembered how Goku had called her an old hag all the time.

"I have been watching you for a while now Uub, for a long while. Ever since we first met I couldn't help but to keep an eye on you." A scowl covered her features as soon as she saw his petrified face, "Now not that much young Uub." The witch spat, "Just every now and then I took a peek." She shook her head, "I am not interested in the perverted ways of the rest of the human race on this planet!"

Uub let out a sigh of relief, some how he didn't find it hard to believe her.

"You have been through rather interesting things you have. Goku was right about you, no matter what you once were in your life before this one; you're making up for things. You sure are. New hero and all, following in Goku's foot prints. Big shoes to fill indeed."

She tapped her chin as her crystal ball carried her around in small circles. She was so well in tune with her ball that it almost appeared that she was making steps in circles, her ball going up and down slightly as she floated around.

"Now what I know of life is that life consists out of making choices." At this Uub blinked, this was definitely not how he thought his morning would start.

"Choices that turn in to paths and bring people to where they should be in life." Babba continued, "Now, you young Uub have made many choices in life just like any other living mortal on this planet." She heaved a sigh, "And like many, you have made a few wrong decisions." Uub blinked.

"Do you, or do you not agree with me?" Babba asked, her ball coming to a sudden stop as she leaned forward. Forcing the ball to bring her closer, her stare intensified with every move forward.

Uub made a few steps back as the old witch gained in on him, "W-well no... I do believe-" she shot a few inches towards him, "t-that every decision I have made have been the right ones." Uub spoke truthfully.

"Oh really?" Babba asked him raising an eyebrow, "You say that every decision you have ever made in your life has been the right one so far? No regrets? No wishes that you could turn the waves of time?" her ball came to a sudden halt just a few inches away from Uub, he tried to move back a little more but ended up with his back against an old tree.

"Well?!" she demanded and pushed her face against his, a toxic stench seemed to come out of nowhere causing tears to form in his eyes, his insides turned and suddenly Uub found himself fighting hard to not gag straight in to the old woman's face.

"Are you really certain about this?!" Babba raised her voice even louder; he could feel her breath on his face and was starting to feel light headed.

He held back his breath and at the same time tried in all his might not to take in to much of her breath. With his eyes still watering he nodded his head. Hoping this answer would send her back for at least a few good feet.

But she didn't move an inch, other then her eyes that were now glaring intently at him.

It seemed like minutes, no, hours till she finally moved back while yelling "Of course!" and throwing her hands up in the air. Suddenly after she pushed the ball away, the crystal ball started to swirl about, faster and faster, "W-wait!" she screamed and her eyes grew wide, the ball was starting to have a mind of its own. "Wha-at are you doing?!" she screamed at the crystal ball causing yet another set of birds to fly out of the tree's.

Uub could do nothing but blink and cover his ears as the witch's scream intensified, glad for a moment that he could breathe in fresh air again. The witch continued on with dancing about around him. Turning in to a wave of back blurring spinning about on something blue and shiny.

"S-S-STO-O-P!" the old witch screamed but it was of no use. The ball kept on spinning and the woman kept on screaming frantically.

Uub chuckled and shook his head.

Oh how he remembered her well.

"M-M-AKE IT S-T-OOP!!"

With a grin he watched the woman spinning around like crazy and briefly considered not helping the woman at all.

He sighed and shook his head, walked up to the raging old Babba reached out one hand and made everything stop from spinning. Babba held on to the ball with dear life, completely out of breath.

Uub sighed and, once convinced the ball had stopped, casually walked back, his hands folded behind his back. Reaching the same tree he leaned against it patiently waiting for the woman to regain her posture.

"Foolish." She mumbled finally once she had managed to get back on her crystal ball. Acting like nothing happened with her and her ball as she crossed her arms. She turned her back at him, "Foolish, foolish young boy!"

Uub raised an eyebrow, "Boy?" he asked in a low whisper. He was 35 years old, was she absolutely certain she had been watching him as much as she claimed she had?

"Unfortunately for you, I do not agree." She suddenly spoke.

Uub raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She turned her head slightly, narrowing her eyes at him, "No young Uub, I know for a fact that you have made at least one wrong choice in your life."

Crossing his arms he shook his head, "I am sorry if you truly believe this. But does it matter? As far as I can remember nothing what I did in the past has destroyed any lives. And as you can see, I am perfectly happy, every one I know and care about is alive and doing well, so does… does it really matter?"

She suddenly turned around with a loud cry, her eyes glaring at him, "You are wrong about that!" she pulled on her black pointy hat and let out a frustrated laugh, "Oh, you youngsters these days, so arrogant!" she spat then pointed her chubby fingers at him, "Does any one have to _die_ before you believe you might have done something wrong? Is a broken heart not good enough? Are tears not good enough?!"

Uub swallowed hard, he was sure that if this woman kept up her rage, her eye balls were bound to pop out of their caskets.

"I-I well.. uhm well, of course-" "Safe it! Just keep your stammering and worthless whatevers to yourself Uub. I do not care to listen to it, just wait and see, wait and see! They made me come out here for nothing!" and with that she disappeared with a loud pop. Leaving a rather confused and a stunned Uub behind.

It took him a good few long seconds until he finally moved from his spot. He shook his head and sighed, "What was _that_ all about?" he muttered as he looked around, trying to make sure the strange old woman was long gone.

"Ohkay, no wonder he called her an old hag. She's lost it completely." He mumbled and walked away from the mud pool. Soon forgetting all about his short encounter with the crazy witch named Babba.

He continued to live his day out in the forests of Pausu, never realizing that the tiny bad tempered woman he had just encountered wanted to teach him a lesson that was bound to turn his world as he knew it upside down.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N **: What would that lesson be ey? Wait till the next chapter comes! Until then, let me know what you think so far by hitting that review button!


	2. Pancakes

**Chapter two - Pancakes**

He felt the warmth of the sun touching his cheek affectionately. Yawning and stretching he turned around intent on catching at least a few more long seconds of sleep before he had to get up again. He had spent way too many long hours the day prior training in the fields and his body was begging for a little bit more rest.

The world continued to wake as the sun was getting up again, birds were cheering happily in the distance. Children were squealing and laughing as their tiny feet were running through the house. The clutter of pans and plates below and the smell of a well cooked meal reached his nostrils. He smiled; all was rather peaceful not a foul thing in the air and what smelt so deliciously good?

BANG!

Uub jumped up and fell straight out of the bed the moment he heard something really hard crash in with a wooden floor, the sound was immediately followed up with a loud ear piercing scream. He covered his ears as he abruptly stood up. Looking around to find the source of the crash and cry.

He blinked for a couple of times as he heard the rumble below the floor he was on started to continue. A child crying as loud as it could and a female voice spoke in a soothing voice.

Wait a minute…

A child… child laughter, tapping of tiny feet…

Clutter of pans and plates and, he sniffed the air, the smell of a well good cooked breakfast? His stomach roared.

The loud crash… a child in tears.

He stopped breathing as he looked around and found that he was not in his own bedroom. There was a bed that wasn't his, at least, he couldn't remember ever getting into it the night before. It was a huge bed, fluffy one with a lot of pillows. Two night stands with lamps on it stood on each side of the bed. The whole room was covered in white wallpapers that had little colourful patterns in it. The bed was seated on a fluffy piece of carpet yet the rest of the floor was made out of dark hard wood. He looked around at the walls again and found pictures were hanging on it. There was one window in the room that stood slightly open, creamy white curtains gently floating about around it.

Where in the world was he?! This wasn't his room!!

Before he could even begin to think how he had gotten there he suddenly heard the feet of two children rushing up the stairs. "We have to wake him!" one squealed and the door burst open revealing two young boys with wide grins on their faces. Their happy eyes settled on him, "Daddy!!" the tiny one screamed and rushed over to him.

Uub stood frozen on his two legs as one of the tiny children rushed up and crashed against him. Wrapping his arms around his legs, "Daddy, mommy made this huge breakfast, we had to get you so we can go and eat it!" the other one who had by now jumped up on the bed exclaimed.

Uub was even more frozen.

"Pancakes daddy, _pancakes_!" the one attached to his legs said happily, the moment he said pancakes the other one started to jump up and down even harder. Squealing and giggling the whole time.

"Come on daddy! Pancakes!" the taller one said and jumped of the bed, rushing down the wooden stairs.

His eyes stared at the open door, ears fixated on the floor below him.

"Daddy?" he flinched realizing the other one hadn't let go of his legs yet. Looking down his eyes landed on the face of the young child, "You awake yet?"

He shook his head and moved his hands to the child's tiny arms, gently making him let of him. "I... I have to go… now…" he mumbled and looked around in a daze, "Yes pancakes!!" the boy squealed happily as he started to run around him in circles.

The running and squealing intensified as Uub tried to walk as slowly as he could to the door, the child never once moving away from him.

How the heck did this happen?!

When in the world did this happen?!

How did these kids end up here?!

No, wait how did –he- end up here?!

Where the hell was he?!

He walked down the stairs, his eyes wide as he looked around the tiny wooden house he was in. The smell of breakfast ever so strong, a happy child telling many tales of dinosaurs as the other one rushed down past him and ran into the next room.

"Is he up yet?" he heard an amused female voice ask.

"He's coming, daddy! Come now, pancakes with syrup!"

His heart started to slam against his chest, his palms turned sweaty as his legs were walking in shaky steps down the stairs.

"My, what's taking him so long huh?" he heard the same female ask.

He had made it down the final steps, his eyes still wide as he looked around the house. Every where he looked he saw pictures, pictures of… him?!

He backed away the moment he saw a picture of him holding up the two boys who had burst in to the room just a few minutes ago. He was smiling on the picture as he easily held up the two boys on his arms. It was obvious that the Uub on that picture knew exactly who those children were...

He gulped hard.

What the hell was going on?!

"Uub?" he froze, "What's wrong? You don't look so good." He turned around to the owner of the same female voice he heard earlier. His eyes widened when he saw who she was, her familiar wide blue eyes starring back at him with concern. Her blonde hair pulled back in to a pony tail with a few loose strands falling down from it. She was wearing an apron and from the looks of it she was trying really hard to make pan cakes, her face and hands were covered in flour.

"M-Marron?" he asked stammering.

"Yes?" Marron raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "What's wrong Uub?"

He moved to the side and saw the two children appear by Marron's side.

"Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?" one asked and Uub fell to the ground.

"M-m-mommy?!" he sputtered.

"Uub what on Earth is wrong with you?!" Marron raised her voice and came to his side, taking his arm in her hands.

"M-mommy and you're… I mean I am… daddy…" he looked at her hand and saw a golden ring wrapped around one of her fingers. He quickly looked at his own hand and nearly fainted once he saw the same type of ring wrapped securely around his finger.

"Yes Uub," Marron looked at him with worry, "I think you would remember being the daddy and me being the mommy… right?"

He looked at her worried face, "I-I-I don't…" two tiny heads appeared over Marron's shoulder both looked at him in curiosity.

"I have to go!" he jumped up and rushed out of the door, ignoring Marron's calls for him as he burst up in to the sky intent on leaving the racked house far behind him.

What the hell was happening here?!

He took up more speed as he flew through clouds going up higher and higher. The faces of the children appearing in his mind, the word 'Daddy!' echoed in his ears.

And Marron, -Marron-!

He sped up, this just couldn't be happening. He looked at his hand again and saw that the ring was still safely wrapped around his finger. She was the mother of those two children, those two boys…

And he was the daddy.

And he had the same ring as hers.

This meant…

Oh crap, this meant…

Wait this couldn't be happening, he would have remembered getting married! He would have remembered having two children! He would most definitely have remembered making those children!

Holy crap!

With out realizing it he had descended down the Earth, and suddenly crashed straight in to one of the tall tree's sticking out of the forest. A bunch of loud cracking sounds emerged immediately followed up by a 'Whoa!' through the tree's as he ended up sprawled against the rocks.

"Ouch…" he mumbled and kept his eyes shut.

'Daddy!' he heard the same voices of the children ring in his mind, his eyes flew open and he jumped up. Shaking his head forcing the voices to leave his mind.

This couldn't be happening; someone was playing mind tricks with him. Could it be that there was actually an enemy out there, out to get him and placing mind tricks of some weird illusions in his mind and torturing him with the thought of having a wife and chi-

Right, -that- would be a _terrifying_ nightmare. Instead of placing the illusion of dropping Uub in to a pool of hot steaming lava, his new found enemy decided to give him a family instead.

Sure, he has Bebi make a run for his money on that one.

He shook his head and sat down.

He had decided that no enemy would put him in this kind of illusion. So however he had gotten there, it was not by some evil guy.

Thinking hard an image of an old tiny woman floating around on her crystal ball appeared in his mind.

"_Babba_…" he mumbled and stood up.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : Wooohooo! Zero reviews for the first chapter! I am on a roll here, but I should not and will not care! For this story is posted for other reasons then getting reviews.

This is for you, **_Alex!_**


	3. Married life?

**Chapter three – Married Life?**

This had to be the work of that old Babba woman. It had to be, he remembered Goku calling her old hag and old witch when he had first met the woman. She must have used her magic against him… it couldn't be any other way.

But why though? Why would that crazy woman put him in some weird illusion world in which he had a wife and two children?

It had been years since he had last seen Marron, why would Babba place her as his wife?!

"Ah, there you are!" a very familiar hoarse voice appeared behind him. Uub narrowed his eyes, "Babba…" he slowly turned around and saw the old woman floating a few feet away from him. A mean smirk covered her face.

"What have you done?"

"By all, what do you mean Uub?"

He gritted his teeth, "What do you mean, what do I mean?! I see you for the first time since years yesterday, some how managed to make you angry and the very next morning I wake up to find myself in a home with a wife and two children!" he exclaimed.

The smirk never left the old woman's face, "Ah –that-."

"You cursed me didn't you?!"

The woman raised an eyebrow, "You find being married to a beautiful young wife and having two young children would be a curse?" she asked ridiculously.

"I have you know that there are many men around on this planet who would gladly trade with you. To have a woman that loves you and have two children who adore you."

Uub's fists started to shake by his sides, "You know what I mean!" he spat at her. Manners be damned, he didn't liked to be fooled, didn't like it when people used magic on him and played with his mind like that.

"You have no right to interfere in my life! I have led a peaceful and honest life; I did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment!"

"You'd think that a young man of your age, who has grown up in a tribe surrounded with family would love to have a family again. You act as if it's the worst thing in the world to have a family, to have a home." The woman spoke back in a surprisingly calm voice. Not at least affected by Uub's out burst.

"I didn't say that those children were curses and I don't think you heard me say that M-.. Marron was a bad person or couldn't be a good wife!"

"Oh but you wouldn't want to be married with her either." The witch said knowingly.

"What?!" he shook his head, "I broke up with Marron years ago, what ever I have felt for her at that time is long gone now! So no, I do not wish to be married with a woman who I no longer love!"

Babba laughed at this and shook her head, "Are you certain that you do not love her any more? Or are those dreams you have of her nearly every night just… about another blonde haired young woman?"

Uub's eyes grew wide, "What do you know about my dreams?!" he spat, "You have no right!"

She let out another laugh, "I make it my right to wander inside your mind Uub."

"Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!"

Shaking her head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Uub. This little illusion is not going to last forever; I am merely showing you a glimpse of how your life would have turned out to be. You told me yesterday that all the choices you have made in your life were the right ones and you had no regrets what so ever."

She bared her teeth grinning at him, "I am just showing you what would have happened if you had made one choice differently. That is all Uub that is all."

Uub blinked, "So what do you want me to do? Can't you just turn everything back?"

Babba shook her head, "Not until you know and understand why I was so angry with you yesterday."

"No sorry-" she quickly added the moment Uub made signs of protest, "The spell was formed that way and even I can't change the rules. You'll just have to lead this life the way you always did in this illusion. Be the husband, be the father and do what you were good at."

With that said she disappeared with a loud pop, leaving a very angry and confused Uub behind.

So… he had to go back? Go back to Marron and be her husband?

Be the father of those two young children?

He rubbed his temples and sat back down again, a splitting headache was cracking up his skull. The old w- no wait, old –hag- said that he had to lead the life of a husband and father, the sooner the spell would be broken and he could go back to his old life again.

No wonder Goku called her an old hag; she was mean to the core!

Just great, just absolutely great… how was he supposed to start living that life? From the looks of it he had been married to Marron for quite some time now. He didn't remember a thing of it, didn't remember getting back together, didn't remember marrying her or remembered how they got their house.

For crying out loud, he didn't even know the names of their children!

This was definitely not going to be easy.

**----**

He decided to walk back to that house instead of flying; the longer it took him to get there the more he could post pone the next encounter with his… family.

It also gave him a little bit more time to try and figure out how he was going to pull through with all of this. How he would be able to look at Marron lovingly. He supposed he had to since she was his wife after all and a married couple had to be in love.

How was he going to be the father of his two children, he didn't even know how old they were or their names…

He sighed as he kept on walking, jumping over the streaming lake and keeping track of the low ki's that belonged to his new family.

Uub did notice the strong ki's that belonged to his two 'sons'. Both apparently had inherited part of his strength, he knew this for sure. He did wonder a couple of times if he'd ever train them, one of them sure did seem old enough to learn some martial arts.

That was what must have excited him the most since he had woken up that morning, or better yet, since he had realized that he had to lead this new life as good as possible till the spell would be worn out.

He heaved another sigh his eyes constantly on the forest ground below his feet; he didn't stop to look around him as he often did when ever he decided to walk through the forest. His mind was too cluttered with the new situation and he didn't even realize that while he was walking he walked straight up to a with trees covered hill.

It wasn't until the shadows of the trees had disappeared all around him that he found himself in a clearing. Looking up his eyes grew wide landing on the simple wooden house that was built right in the edge of the hill side. Behind the house the hill kept on going up. After turning around he realized with a jolt that this was the very same hill he had paid million of visits to ever since he was a child.

Now years later, in this new life it seemed that he decided to make this hill side his new home.

"Ah there he is Marron! You see? He probably went out to train before we would leave!" he heard the familiar voice of Krillen Kuri, Marron's father appear from behind him.

Uub abruptly turned around and saw the tiny aged man standing in the door opening, his face still turned through the door talking to who ever was inside. "No Marron, he is just fine, yes Juu I'll tell him that." The man spoke reassuringly and finally walked out of the house after shutting the door behind him.

They locked eyes for a short while, Uub blinked in surprise as he watched Krillen tip toeing towards him every now and then casting a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one in the house was watching him.

Standing up on his toes Krillen whispered, "I don't know why you ran of like that this morning, but you managed to freak Marron out. And you know how much Juu hates to see Marron like that, so..." he whispered in an even lower tune, "be careful."

With that said Krillen gently pushed Uub towards the house. Uub swallowed hard as he carefully walked up to the house, from the little time he had spent with Marron's mother Uub remembered all to well that she was a force to reckon with. And he didn't even want to begin to think what Marron would do the moment he came back…

He was in trouble…

Damnit, he should have flown over here instead.

Casting one glance of his shoulder he saw Krillen for at least a long few feet behind him holding his thumbs up and giving him a smile of encouragement. Uub knew that smile all to well, the 'You'll-do-fine-but-truly-you-are-toast smile'.

Taking in one deep breath he walked up on to the wooden porch, reached out to the door knob and opened the door. Jumping straight back the moment he was face to face with a very pissed off woman.

"And where have you been?" the woman known as Juuhachi, the mother of Marron, glared at him with her arms crossed.

"Ehrm… out, you know, fighting... I mean, training andstuff." He stuttered nervously and gave an unsure smile.

The woman was about to open her mouth until, to Uub's utter relief, "Mom! Let him through, we're late enough as it is!" Marron yelled from the back of the house. "Is daddy back?!" one of the children squealed and ran through the corridor towards his father. Forcing the grandmother to step back, "Don't think I'll let you of the hook that easily." The woman mumbled and walked back in to the house.

"So where'd you go?!" one of the children asked as he walked in to the house, "Well-" "That is something I would _love_ to hear, Uub." Marron's voice popped up, Uub briefly wondered what it was with people lately, popping up out of nowhere scarring the living daylights out of him.

"I was just out training… didn't feel, you know, right and all…"

"Rice, go back and help your brother with his shoes." Marron had her arms crossed across her chest in the same way her mother had done before. Uub briefly noted that the eldest child's name was Rice; Uub blinked watching the child's retrieving form.

'Weird name…'

"Are you even listening to me Uub?!" Marron nearly shrieked and walked up closer to him, Uub looked down. Well one thing hadn't changed since he had last seen Marron she was still as short, taller then her father but shorter then her mother. Her head ended just around the height of his nose and-

Her finger poked in to his chest, he blinked as he realized he once again paid little to no attention to what she was saying. "I am sorry, what?"

"Ulgh! Unbelievable!" Marron spat, "You're acting like a ten year old child! Listen Uub, you'd better not ever do –that- to me again _ever_!" she raised her voice with each word that came out.

"Especially not on a day like today, you got that?!"

Uub gulped, her blue eyes were close to firing off whatever fire that was burning in them. He nodded and smiled uneasy, "Will never do that again." He said truthfully. Her face softened only by a little as she relaxed, "Good, now go upstairs and get dressed we're late enough as we are."

Nodded he headed up the stairs, though stopped halfway, "Uhm, Marron?" he smiled sheepishly, "I must have knocked my head during the training or something, but erhm, where are we going again?" he asked hoping she would believe he was just clueless for this morning and not for one moment considered that he might have no memory of their lives together what so ever….

Marron sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "You really forgot?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… yeah…" he gave of what he hoped an easy going smile.

Another sigh left her lips, "We're going to the Capsule Corporation, you know the annual picnic the Briefs always throw?"

Uub paused, "Oh right…" at least that stayed the same.

"Now hurry up!" Marron yelled. And he quickly rushed over the stairs, walked in to the wrong rooms a couple of times before ending up in his and Marron's bedroom. Found some clothes of which he assumed were his and got dressed.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N **: Poor Uub, he has to get used to this life for now… how will he survive?! Thank you for your review ShinigamiRem, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! =D

Even though I am very much aware of the fact that I didn't tell Alex about this, just yet.

Dedicated to my dearest of all friends, **_Alex, _**this for you!


	4. Friendly Obligations

**Chapter four – Friendly obligations**

Uub tried to stretch his legs on one of the uncomfortable seats of the Capsule Corporation plane belonging to Marron's parents. Fortunately things were getting better at the moment, in the little hour that passed Uub managed to make Marron smile and discovered the names of the two boys that kept calling him 'daddy'.

Just when he had finished getting dressed he noted the tiny bookcase in Marron's bedroom, -well their bedroom-. And there, just in plain sight stood the baby books of both the boys.

The eldest, who was now six years old, was named Rishou. Uub was slightly relieved that the boy's name wasn't Rice at all; it was a nickname that only Marron used for the boy. He couldn't figure out why. And then there was the youngest, age three named Goushi.

In the end both boys were stuck on him like bee's on honey and Uub was relieved to find out that Marron still had some fear of heights and was there for very strict with every one wearing their seatbelts in the proper way while in flight. Both boys were tied tightly in their seats and sat far away from Uub.

Everything was getting a little better, he had even managed to assure his mother in law that he wasn't going to run off and leave her daughter and grandchildren and that he just needed to train. Only had forgotten about the annual picnic. Thankfully that was convincing enough for her.

Now to face the rest of the infamous 'Z gang'.

He sighed; it had been years since he last seen one of the Briefs family members. Quite some time since he had last seen Goten and he had never went to the picnics Bulma always threw. True, he had got invited on many times but never went. Always found good enough reasons to decline.

In all honesty he did not know why he never went, he never truly was a member of this group and since everything around Earth had calmed down he never saw either one of them. He had no desire in to pretending that they were close and good friends, since they weren't. Staying just where he was and not participating in any gatherings was good enough for him.

However Marron and her parents loved it, at least she and Krillen did.

----

"Uub, Marron! Over here!" the voice belonging to Trunks Briefs called and Marron couldn't help but to squeal and take Uub's hand in hers. Dragging him to the table near a huge pond that stood in the back garden of the Briefs's Home. There stood Trunks with his wife Raiku, joined by Son Goten and his wife Pareshu.

"Trunks!" Marron happily exclaimed and hugged her long time friend, soon turning to the awaiting arms of Goten who flashed the famous Son family grin. Uub however stayed put and looked around, feeling extremely out of place in this new company.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" Goten walked up to him and slammed his arm around Uub's shoulder, "Is that your way of greeting old friends ey?!"

Uub smiled uneasy, "Oh I just-"

"Cat caught your tongue again ey?" Trunks soon joined in with a huge grin plastered on his face, Uub laughed -what he hoped sounded like- an easy going laugh. Eyeing Marron who was now happily talking with the wives of the two half Saiyajins.

At least that stayed the same, Trunks and Goten were still the best friends as they always were teasing every person they could get close enough with. Even in this illusion they were married to the same women and as he noticed, they had their own set of children that were now running around wildly with… well his two sons.

"Ah just sit down already!" Goten pushed Uub forward and forced him to sit down next to a happy chattering Pareshu. Apparently Uub had yet again missed parts of a conversation Trunks was having, coming to the conclusion after Trunks asked the next question.

"So do you think that would be a good trick?"

Uub gulped and happily took what ever drink Goten set down in front of him, gulping it all down in one throw.

Looking at the two other males across him he smiled uneasy, "S-sorry… I missed your question."

Trunks and Goten both stared at him for a while and then paused exchanged looks and laughed. "Man I missed that guy." Goten said.

Uub soon joined in with the laughter, although he had no idea what was supposed to be so funny he figured that laughing would be a lot better instead of starring at them with wide eyes.

--

The day was going on just fine, people talking, eating, laughing, and running, dancing and eating some more the whole day through.

Uub found it extremely easy to blend in with the crowd, staying away from his young family as much as he could. He still had no idea how to act around them; it didn't matter though for no one seemed to notice.

He watched both Trunks and Goten interact with the children, holding them up and tickling them or joined them in a game of tag.

Yup, Uub was perfectly content with how things were going at the moment. He might just pull through this day perfectly fine.

He sighed with relief and leaned back completely relaxed.

It wasn't until the youngest son rushed up to him and grabbed his arm that his relaxed mind setting completely disappeared, "Daddy, you play with us too!" the boy insisted and started to pull on his arm.

Uub complained inwardly and hoped with all his might that his face wasn't wearing a sign of his panicked state of mind.

It seemed hours passed while he played with the children, not sure how easy going he should be with the children. Knowing very well that they all had blood of warriors running through their veins and weren't as vulnerable as the children at his tribe once were.

He swirled them around, chased after them and even let a few tackle him. At some point he had to jump up and catch one of the children out of the air once Bulma yelled, "NO FLYING!"

At some point, finally the children grew tired of playing with him and they settled for harassing Daina and Genta's grandfather, the proud Saiyajin Prince Vegeta.

Uub sighed and went back to his previous spot, sitting down and sighed in relief. Hardly any one was paying attention to him; it seemed he was fitting in quite nicely. He took a cup of cooled lemon drink and after releasing a content smile he let the cold liquid caress his dry throat.

"Glad to see you back to normal again." He heard Marron's voice pop up from behind him, he flinched slightly dropping the cup that crashed with a loud thud.

He hoped she hadn't seen that.

"It's just me Uub." Marron scolded.

Damnit.

She sat down next to him on the bench and sighed happily. "It's always lovely to see everyone back together now. Don't you agree?" Marron asked and moved closer up against him. Uub froze and held back his breath, she moved closer until she was practically up against him.

Then to top things of, she placed her head on his shoulder.

Great, just great, right at the end of the day she has to go and do –that-. Ruining all of his hard work for today! What should he do now?! He stiffened at the thought of what he should be doing; act all content and happy with his wife snuggling up close to him. Pretend to be deeply in love and all of that mumbo jumbo….

Perfect, just perfect.

Swallowing hard he noticed Marron was starting to push now, nudging her shoulder under his arm pit.

With a nervous sigh he looked around, what was he supposed to do now? They weren't newly weds, so hugging her with a little too much enthusiasm would surprise his wife and there for the rest of the party goers.

A to hell with it all!

He was after all quite inexperienced in the whole marriage-couple… thing field…

Taking a quick look at other married couples. There was Son Gohan laughing with Krillen, his wife no where to be found. And as for his, 'parents in law' he knew for sure Juuhachi-gou would be the last person to act like a loving couple out in public.

Vegeta was still being harassed by the children and was no where near his wife either. He sighed when he saw Bura with her boyfriend; she was not exactly the perfect example for him since the man was terrified with just being there and dared not to make a single move towards the Saiyajin Princess.

So he was pretty much forced to come up with something and what ever it was he had to do it quickly or else Marron might notice…

He coughed slightly, then moved his right arm up and as casually as possible placed it around her shoulders.

Marron let out a sigh of content, "Finally." She sighed, Uub panicked, "Mom is just about ready to leave now, as soon as she gets her hands on dad we'll be leaving." She yawned and settled her head down.

He sighed in relief.

Uub said nothing as he was focusing as hard as he could to appear absolutely relaxed. Trying to put his mind on something else other then the thought of feeling absolutely out of place with the woman who was practically falling a sleep against him.

Sure enough he found Juuhachi-gou walking up to Krillen and by noticing the look on her face, Uub couldn't help but to grin.

Krillen was in trouble.

There was a humoristic spectacle. Krillen smiling uneasy as he tried to get away from his wife as quickly yet cool as possible, heading towards him and Marron with a wide yet nervous grin. "So, you ready to leave?" he asked.

----

"Alright kids, time to head to bed!" Marron exclaimed the moment they opened the door to their home and the kids immediately rushed up the stairs. Marron turned to Uub and her parents, "I'll be down shortly, I promised to read them a story earlier." She said and headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight daddy, grampa and grandma!" the children squealed from up the stairs.

"Goodnight kiddo's!" Krillen yelled in after them. Uub only waved absent minded and headed for the first room to the right. He needed something good, a good drink of some sort any thing to get him to relax. He rushed in to the room only to find himself stand in the middle of what appeared the living room.

He blinked; this was actually the living room… -his- living room.

Taking a good look around, he saw a beautiful fire place in the middle of the room. Decorated by cream coloured tiles, right on the mantle stood what appeared to be tiny dark wooden replicas of the Dragonballs. On the floor in front of the fireplace laid the same kind of fluffy carpet that was in the bedroom and on top of it stood an oval shaped coffee table; two large red coloured sofas surrounded the carpet.

Hearing the door close shut behind he abruptly turned around to find Krillen stand in front of it.

"Well, it appears that we're going to stay for the night! Juu just headed up the stairs." Krillen said and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Uub only nodded in response, his eyes were caught by a huge book case that stood next to the door. However it wasn't completely filled with books, safe for a few. Instead it was filled with many picture frames, a few DVD boxes and little accessories. Momentarily forgetting the short man he walked up to the closet and took a good look at few of the photo's, pausing the moment he saw Marron in a beautiful white wedding dress a beautiful smile on her face. Her eyes shining brightly back at him and next to her-.

He stood there his hand in hers and a very happy smile on his face. But the Uub on the picture didn't look back at him like Marron did; instead, his eyes were fixated on the woman next to him. He seemed to be looking at her lovingly; a shiver ran down his spine the moment he realized that.

"So Uub, how about it, want to have a drink?" Krillen's voice popped out of nowhere. Uub turned around shaken, "I am sorry what?"

Krillen shook his head and laughed, "I think you should have those ears of yours checked."

Uub chuckled, "Now how about that drink huh?" Krillen asked yet didn't wait for Uub to reply. He walked out of the living room and returned shortly after with a bottle of –something- in one hand and two small glasses in the other.

"Now I know you don't usually drink, but, every now and then you can make an exception for your father in law now can you?" Krillen asked as he sat down on one of the sofas.

Uub gulped the moment he heard the words 'Father in law' and decided that in deed, he did need something that might help him relax.

"Sure." He finally said and sat down opposite of Krillen. Pleasantly surprised to find the sofa very soft, he practically sank straight in to it.

"Here ya go Uub!" Krillen grinned and held up Uub's glass.

It didn't take long after that for the two men to be completely drowsed and both lay sprawled out on their own sofa.

With Krillen throwing around words about how the life of a monk was not an easy one and he was more then happy that he had given that part up. Exclamations about his love for his wife and daughter and how he loved those little kidsters that seemed to have energy coming out of no where. And-…

Uub couldn't keep track any more. Yet oddly enough, he kept on looking at the man, watching him talk in a blurry haze.

It wasn't until Marron came down the stairs when both of the drunken men shot up straight on the sofas.

"Marron my little PRINCESS!" Krillen exclaimed and held up his glass of drink.

Marron raised an eyebrow, "Dad, not so loud… what is that you're drinking?" she asked him eyeing the bottle on the table suspiciously. "Oh some new drink Yamucha bought me- nice guy that Yamucha. Had been a long while since Iv zeen him." He hiccupped and raised his glass at Uub.

"To the fine men in this world!"

"Here, here!" Uub exclaimed and held up his own glass, tried to put it against his lips but oddly enough nothing came in his mouth. Puzzled Uub studied his glass; he thought he had just filled it up. Pleased to still find something in it he once again aimed the glass to land on his lips, but again nothing came out of it.

What the hell was wrong with this glass?

"Uub!" Marron's voice popped in. Uub growled, again with the _popping_!

She soon was by his side and removed the glass out of his hands, then started to pull of his shirt.

"M-Marron what are you doing?" Uub asked startled, "We-"

"Oh hush, I am not going to bite you Uub now stop moving around, you've got this shirt soaked!" Marron scolded and finally managed to pull the shirt over his head.

"H-how did that happen?" he asked puzzled and looked up at Marron who had by now thrown his shirt in a corner of the room. She looked down at him with her hands placed on her hips and a little frown covering her beautiful face.

"Ah…" Uub said as a goofy smile covered his lips, "You always did look so beautiful…" he said in a daze. Marron raised an eyebrow and quickly turned to her father, "Dad?! What in the world is in this drink, you've got him all… well… drunk!"

Her father gave his daughter an odd croaked smile, "Just… drunken stuff or something." Her father mumbled and hiccupped.

Uub looked at Marron again and smiled at her, yup, although it had been years since he had last seen her. She still looked exactly the same as she did back then. Her hair still as long and this time loose, her eyes the exact same shade of blue and her cheeks always slightly flushed.

"Beautiful." He whispered and felt his eyes growing heavier with the second that passed. "Uub?" he could hear her call for him and he tried to say 'Yes' but… nothing came out and all that followed was darkness after that.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : I always wondered what Uub would be like if he was drunk. We didn't get to see much of his as a character, so it was a total wild guess….

This is for _**you**_** Alex!**


	5. A Day of Family Life

**Chapter five – A day of family life**

Uub felt absolutely horrible; couldn't things get any worse for him? He moaned as he stuffed his face in one of the many fluffy pillows. When he had just woken up he had briefly hoped it would be in his own warm bed, only the sound of Rishou yelling at his younger brother cut that happy thought short.

And with that came this ice piercing headache, it felt like Bebi was pounding on his head all over again except this time, it was –worse-. Much and much more worse.

He sighed and moaned again, the curtains were wide open and he could see the bright blue sky above but that was even too bright for his eyes as they both started to burn straight out their caskets.

What was in that drink any way? Poison of some sort?

A soft knock on the door caused him to look up, in the door way stood a slightly amused Marron.

"Well that was fun." She whispered and walked into the bedroom.

"I am not laughing." Uub mumbled as he laid his head back down on the pillow trying to wish the headache away. Marron chuckled, "You sometimes seem to forget that you and alcohol-" she sat down on the edge of the bed, "do not mix well." She finished and lay down next to him. She placed her surprisingly cool hands gently on his head and Uub couldn't help but to press his head towards the touch, "You should have seen my mother, she was really angry to find my father still half drunk this morning."

Uub chuckled; he didn't remember much of the night before but did recall Krillen's drunken face.

"She forced him to bring them back home in the Capsule Plane."

She paused and rubbed his temples gently causing Uub's whole body to relax. The headache casually slipping away.

"She also told me to kick you out of the bed and force you to take us to the mall, there was no way you should get out of it." Another chuckle escaped her lips.

Uub's eyes flew open, "To the mall?" Uub asked puzzled.

"Yes," Marron stopped massaging and sat up straight, "Like you promised last week you would."

"Wha... the mall, the city mall, as in Satan city mall?" the headache came back pounding even harder then it did before.

"Yes, the city mall as in the Satan city mall." Marron repeated his words except there was no humour in her voice as she spoke. Uub slowly turned his head to her, "But what do we need to do there?" he asked her ridiculously.

Marron jumped of the bed with a tiny cry, turned to him with her hands back on her hips. "For a moment I considered not going there today, but if you start acting like that Mister, I think I will _force_ -as my mother delicately placed it-, _you_ to go to the mall with us after all!" she rushed to the closets and ripped the doors open.

Uub stammered and sat up straight, ignoring his headache that now decided to have a mind of his own and slam the pain straight down to the rest of his body.

"But… Marron I… I-don't like going to the mall." He whined, "Don't make me!"

'Why was she doing this?' His mind started to whine, he should have known that was one part of Marron he could never change. Not even this weird illusion was able to do that.

Damnit!

She shook her head, "I can't believe you, you did this on purpose didn't you?!" she yelled at him and threw a pair of trousers at his head. "You got drunk on purpose so you wouldn't have to go!" her voice got stronger and she threw a shirt at him.

"Just take your shower, get down and eat your breakfast. And you better be ready, with this I mean fully dressed and have eaten every single last thing of your breakfast with in the hour!" She shook her head and headed towards the door, "Asking me what we would need from the mall, what a stupid question, I can't believe you!" and after that she slammed the door shut behind her.

Uub sat up straight, a little dazed and most of all confused. How did this happen? One moment she was perfectly happy with him, and then the next….

He'll never understand how the mind of a woman worked. Especially not hers. Always was a tricky one that one.

He shook his head and got out of bed, straightening himself for a couple of times before taking the clothes and heading to where he hoped the bathroom would be.

Stupid mall, what the hell would they need from the mall any way?

And how was he supposed to know she wanted to go the mall today? He didn't even remember what they supposedly did last week! He didn't even remember what they supposedly did last year! Or the year before that, or the –years- before that even.

Stupid witch Babba.

And Marron, bursting out at him like that, only making his headache worse.

He kept on mumbling reaching out for the soap as the cool water from the shower hit him. Stupid malls, why would they need a mall any how? They had everything they needed in the forest around them, meat, fruit and-… other things.

Stepping out of the shower he grabbed the very first towel that was available and dried himself off. His body still complaining in any matter it could, but he decided to ignore it instead.

Maybe it will go away if he did that long enough.

He got dressed and headed down the stairs, greeting the children that happily said good morning and finally sat down at the kitchen table. Luckily for him Goushi and Rishou had rushed outside and started to play on the front porch.

"Feeling better now?" Marron asked in a cold voice.

"A little." He mumbled in return however didn't look at her.

She placed a plate filled with breakfast in front of him and sat down across.

"I decided to add some eggs in there; rumour has it that it helps with people who suffer from a horrible hangover."

Uub nodded, the sight of the breakfast in front of him wasn't appealing at all. He felt his stomach make a huge turn over, in the wrong direction even, forcing pretty much every thing that was still down there to go up in to the wrong direction. Trying hard not to gag he took a fork and started to poke his breakfast. Every now and then taking a bite and ignoring the looks Marron sent at him.

"They're dead you know, I checked." She commented eying his fork.

She didn't seem to make any gesture of moving out of her seat what so ever, making sure he would he eat every last piece of food from that plate.

Stupid… breakfast, stupid witch Babba. And-…

"Uub." Marron spoke; again he didn't look up, for he was far too busy. Yes, far to busy.

"I am sorry for falling out like that, but you know that the boys and I do need things from the mall in Satan City." She continued, oblivious to Uub's attempts in ignoring her and instead tried to down the breakfast in to his throat.

"Either way Uub." She hissed slightly, "You promised me last week after I have asked you countless of times for the last few months. It's hard to take the boys with me since they're walking around completely out of control. Now you go and act exactly the same way you did months ago and completely threw off what you promised."

Uub looked up at her, still chewing on his breakfast only having a better time with swallowing it.

"It just hurts Uub, it's not like you to let go of a promise…"

He swallowed hard; she was putting on a sad face and was now starring at the table.

Damnit, not the sad blue eyes trick. She was not playing fair… he downed the last bite of his breakfast and after the last bit of food finally dropped down in his stomach, Uub sighed.

"We'll go." He finally said, "I just… was in a foul mood. Sorry." He said truthfully and this immediately earned him a happy Marron across of him. He smiled warmly at her and was slightly thrown back the moment she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

He gulped but hugged her back with a tiny pat on her back.

"Thank you Uub." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Then quickly let him go, except sat down on his lap. He smiled uneasy but made no move to get her off his lap, her bright smile froze him and he couldn't help but to remain in his seat like he was with her.

"So did you finish your breakfast?" she asked him sweetly, he nodded.

"Good, now I can give you this special pill uncle Yamucha gave me years ago. It's a strong sobering pill and I am only allowed to use it in strong cases. And one must eat a good meal before taking it." She kissed his fore head and stood up. Uub immediately missed her warmth on his lap and watched her roam the kitchen cup boards.

He sighed and shook his head.

"I've seen the bottle you and dad drank out of." She shook her head, "Dad had no idea what it was and just assumed it was safe to drink it like that. Idiots, the both of you." She chuckled and turned back to him. A glass of water in one hand and a blue pill in the other. "No wonder you got drunk after the first two glasses." She shook her head and walked up to him.

"Just take this and you should be feeling better in an hour or so."

----

When Marron had told him that taking the boys to the mall of Satan City was a hassle, she was most definitely not joking. At least not about how chaotic and loud the ride over to Satan City was going to be. The moment the passenger seat of their hover car opened the two boys burst out of the car and rushed towards the huge building that was known as the city mall.

"Boys! Stay here!" Marron tried to call after them, but it didn't help, both the youngsters were to far away.

Uub looked slightly amused but when he turned to Marron his smile disappeared, "Well, go get them!"

"Oh right!" he rushed after the two and soon caught up in behind them. "Hey!" he called and grabbed the both of them by their shoulders. "Where do you think you're going huh?" he asked them and put the two laughing kids to a halt.

"Oh come on! We want to go to the game-"

"No Rishou, you said you and me would go to see the to-"

"No, to the game hall!" Rishou yelled back at his younger brother who was by now watering up.

"That's not fair you promised!" Goushi yelled which caused some of the people walking around to look at Uub with a curious glare.

Uub laughed nervously, "Now we can go to bo-" he was cut off by Rishou's loud voice, "But dad, I want to go to the game hall, I haven't in _forever_!" he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Well, we can-"

"No daddy, to the toys!" Goushi interrupted him.

"Goushi, you do not interrupt your father." Marron popped up from behind and quickly both the boys grew silent. "Now, we're going to the clothes stores first. You are both in great need of clothes and shoes once-" she ignored the whining pleas from Rishou and Goushi and continued on talking in a loud and clear voice, "Once we're done we'll see how much time we have left to go the game hall –and- toy store."

The boys looked like they wanted to disagree with the deal, but from the looks on Marron's face Uub figured they knew better not to start anything.

So this was the big deal? Why did he have to come to the mall with her, she had them perfectly under control! He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, following the young family into the city mall.

----

Oh how he was wrong.

As Marron was trying to find the right clothes for the right amount of money Uub was chasing down the two young boys through every clothing store. Apologizing after Goushi accidentally tripped an old lady and thanks to Rishou he had to pay for a broken vase that was worth well over fifty Zeni.

"I am truly sorry m'am, it won't happen again." Uub had pleaded with one angry female clerk after both the boys had decided that clothing racks in the store were good hiding places for the two of them.

He had jumped over the mattresses in the bed store after Goushi and Rishou rushed over the mattresses as if they were fluffy clouds high up in the sky. Their dirty shoes leaving marks on the white material, Uub, as ashamed as he was quickly got them out of the store unnoticed. He was –not- going to be paying for –that-.

"Yes, well, you know kids these days." He said frantically to an angry mother who was soothing her crying daughter. He tried to keep both boys at bay, holding Goushi up by his collar and keeping Rishou by his side with holding his arm tightly. "But she bit me daddy!" Rishou yelled once they were out of hearing distance.

But that wasn't the end of it, no; they rushed through the mall like two mad lunatics. They were scarring of customers, breaking things, eating things all of which he had to pay for in the end. People scowling at him for being a lousy father, "Keep that brat with you!" one elderly male had yelled once Goushi crashed up against his trolley causing it to buckle over and have its' content sprawled all over the floor.

Uub apologized over and over again, helped those who had accidentally been caught in his two son's crazy racing contest.

And over and over and over again he was forced to drag them back to a very happy Marron who was holding up a whole set of clothing. After another new set of chasing games he finally brought the two back at the patiently waiting Marron.

Goushi was the first who had to fit all of the clothes she had picked out for the three year old. Yet the moment the boy heard that he was up first he made another wild run for it and Uub was speeding straight after him.

This was getting very, _very_ annoying.

"Goushi, get here!" he yelled after his three year old son who only laughed as he dived straight under through another rack of clothes, rushed through the crowds of people that were in the corridor.

"Damnit!" he turned to Marron, "Start with Rishou instead!" he called but the moment he said that he realized that the six year old had made a run for it as well. "Where'd he go?!" he yelled.

Marron looked puzzled, "What he's right- oh." She smiled sheepishly at him, "Oh for crying out loud." Uub said with an exhausted moan and finally took of in to the mall, set out to find the little two devils Babba dared to give to him.

No way could he have children like those two, they were out of control, disrespectful and very, -very- annoying!

How could Marron leave Rishou out of her sight like that?!

The two just had to wait and see once he would get them back in the store. He glared and stood still right in the middle of the crowded corridor. Ignoring the scowling voices of those who bumped up against him, taking in a deep breath he searched for their ki's.

He smirked once he located them, no longer caring about his manners he rushed to the side of the escalators and jumped straight down on to the first set moving stairs. A few startled gasps from the other people could be heard but Uub didn't stay long enough to apologize and once again flipped to the side only this time dropping him three stores down. Skipping long sets of escalators as he did so and landing perfectly well in the middle of first floor hall way.

And right in front of the game hall Rishou had wanted to go to the whole time since they had gotten there.

Uub glared and headed into the dark hall, children of all ages were seated in front of funny shaped boxes that were making all kinds of sounds.

"I want to have a go now Goushi, you're not doing it right." He heard the eldest of the two call; he turned around and found the two of them trying to jump up on the chair in front of one of the weird boxes.

He walked up closer, crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Causing the two boys to duck for cover only to bump their heads against each other.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" Uub asked in a clam low voice.

Rishou looked up, his big blue eyes starring at him as a sheepish smile covered his lips.

"We just wanted to go to the game hall daddy." He simply answered, but looked away once he saw the look on Uub's face.

"And who said you were allowed to go yet?" he asked calmly.

"But you should have seen –all- the clothes daddy!" Rishou exclaimed, "It would take forever!"

"Yes and whose fault is that? If you weren't running like two crazy chickens through this whole mall we might have been finished right away. Instead you have me chase you down in to _every_ store, reek havoc and what not through out the whole building and made me and your mother pay for everything you have broken. Not only that but you have been extremely disrespectful to other people, to me and to your mother who is trying really hard to find you a good set of clothing." Who would have thought, he was actually out of breath once he was finished and was mildly surprised to find both boys with their heads hung low.

"No one is to blame other then yourselves for not being able to play some games, now get here. We've got a whole set of clothes for you to try on." He reached out both of his hands and he was once again surprised when both boys complied and took his hand without any complaints.

They slowly and peacefully made their way up to the third floor where an impatient Marron was waiting in front of it. Two piles of clothes stood on both her sides.

"Now where did you two run off too huh?" she asked.

"Sorry mommy won't do it again." The boys said in union. Marron looked pleased and stood up straight, giving Uub a wink causing him to blush.

Clearing his throat he gently pushed the boys in to the store as he waited outside, very much pleased with himself as he crossed his arms. He wasn't a bad father after all!

Wait… well; he wasn't exactly a father at the moment. Since this was still an illusion and these kids, a shiver ran down his spine as he pictured those two boys in his head. Not really existing.

He shook his head and tried to cast those thoughts out. Instead focusing on how he finally managed to make those two calm down. Both fire balls of energy that's for sure, he smiled to himself and when he heard the tiny voice belonging to Rishou appear next to him, "We're ready daddy." He extended his hand with a smile.

Rishou smiled back, his blue eyes shimmering slightly and took his hand.

"Thank Bulma and her father Mr. Briefs for ever inventing the Capsules." Marron exclaimed as she and Goushi joined their side. Uub couldn't help but smile at her, holding her purse against her with one arm and Goushi's small hand in the other.

"Honestly, I don't know how I would have ever gotten this amount of clothes with us. Layers of boxes and a huge amount of bags and-" Marron paused and smiled at him, "What'?"

Uub blinked and quickly turned away, blushing slightly for being caught of starring at her.

Faintly aware of the fact that he was actually married to the woman so he was pretty much allowed to stare at her for the rest of his life if he wanted.

"Now, lets go back home shall we?" he finally said and the little family moved to the escalators down to the first floor.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : Well you should have figured that if Marron and Uub did have children that they would be fire balls. I mean, related to Uub (who has super powers and I am assuming he would be able to pass down his powers to his offspring) AND Krillen who wasn't exactly an Angel when he was a kid… XD ANY WAY…. Please review people!


	6. Reminiscing

**Chapter 6 – Reminiscing **

After he finished the fifth tale of the knight and the dragon the boys finally were sleeping soundly. He sighed feeling rather tired when he headed down the stairs, stopping only for a few short seconds when he realized that now; he was going to be alone with Marron.

He paused before walking in to the living room; he could hear the faint cracking of wood burning coming from right behind the door. He let out a shaky breath and pushed the door open; there in front of him right on one of the sofas was Marron. Sleeping soundly.

A tiny smile formed on his lips as his eyes drank in the sight of her. Although it had been years since they had last been together, he never forgot the way she looked. He never forgot the smell of her hair or other tiny little things such as remembering the sound of her light snoring during the night.

She was sleeping peacefully on one of the red sofa's, her hair sprawled over de the white pillows as a tiny smile formed on her lips. For a brief moment he considered to walk over to the other sofa, sit opposite of her and just look at her for a little longer. Taking a closer look, just for a few seconds.

But a cold shiver ran down his spine the moment he thought of doing that, the realization of the fact that he was not in the real world. This was not the real Marron lying in front of him, this was still a world a silly old hag named Baba created.

This was fake, not real.

With a sigh he shook his head and closed his eyes before making his way over to her.

As quietly as he could he carefully picked her up in his arms. She stirred a little but did not wake up; gently he walked up the stairs and in to their bedroom. Carefully placing her on top of the covers and pulled the duvet over her body. She made a soft sound, turning her head slightly making it impossible for him to ignore the look of peace on her face.

With a hidden smile he let his hand caress her soft cheek, eyeing the many freckles that covered her cheeks. His fingers gently touched her rosy coloured lips. Soft as always, her warm breath tickling his senses as his fingers lingered on her lips.

He wondered, did they still feel the same as they did all those years ago? Would her kisses still be the same? Although his skin felt like it was on fire, he could still feel the hairs rise on his arms. The urge to replace his fingers with his lips growing with each passing second.

He closed his eyes and stood up straight, he swallowed hard and tried with all his might to ignore the memories that flooded his mind the moment he let his hands wander over her face. Shaking his head he turned for the door.

Deep in thought he wandered through the tiny home that was supposedly his, eyeing the pictures on the walls down the corridors. He stopped at one of them as soon as he recognized three of his brothers in one of the pictures. Raising an eyebrow he stopped and looked closely, all of them, wearing big grins and all were locked in a tight brotherly embrace, surrounding Uub…

He held back his breath in slight shock; they were smiling back at Uub….

Uub remembered how his family responded the moment he had brought Marron with him, the moment she set foot into the tribe's home everyone stopped doing what they did and paused to look at her. With wide eyes they followed her every move as Marron tightly held onto Uub's arm.

His parents weren't all to pleased to see that he had taken a woman from the cities into their tribal home.

"_So where do you think you'll live once you're married?" his mother blatantly asked causing Uub to choke over his meal. _

"_E-excuse me?!" he sputtered coughing out the pieces of food that were still jammed up in his throat. _

"_Well, you taking her home to introduce her to us means something doesn't it?" his mother continued and Uub was extremely happy that he had already brought Marron home. He didn't even want to know what her reaction would be to his mother's question. _

"_Mother, I've only known her for a few weeks. I think it's a little too early to start thinking about marriage." _

_His mother totted and shook her head, sitting down at the wooden table. Uub noticed the eyes of all his brothers starring intently at him. Knowing looks rested in their eyes and neither of them looked at all amused. _

_Raising an eyebrow he turned back to his mother the moment he heard her mumble Goku's name, "What was that mother?"_

_His mother sighed and looked up at him, "I said that we were wrong about letting that Goku help you train. He and his way of life would be a bad influence on you." _

_Uub's eyes widened, never in his life had he ever heard his mother talk about his sensei like that, she always had been kind to him and thanked him on many occasions whenever Uub had been growing more and more in control of his powers. _

"_What do you mean mother?" he asked, his meal forgotten. _

"_You do remember that your brother," she pointed at Tacu who sat across of him, "Is engaged?" _

_Uub nodded, eyeing his brother for a few seconds. _

"_He never did quite understand or respect our way of life and always took you with him to see his family and friends. The kind of people who we for as long as we remember tried to avoid." His mother finished and took a bite of her food. Acting like she was merely telling a funny tale that held no value what so ever. _

_Uub felt a shiver run over his spine. _

"_Those with different morals and believes, those who spend and waste their times with other men or women before they finally settle down to marry… Or end up marrying one man or woman after the other." _

"_But mother, Goku married at an even younger age then Tacu did. And they're still married." Uub pointed out. _

"_Well he might be an exception at that. But his youngest son wasn't!" she argued back. _

"_Mother's point is that this girl you have brought to us today," Tacu filled in, "Doesn't belong here." _

_Uub gaped at his brother, they weren't actually saying what he thought they were saying… were they?_

"_Uub, if you want a woman in your life who will stick by your side and your tribe family side then you have to find some one else. She'll never fit in; she'll never belong and will always be a part of the city world." Tacu finished. _

Uub shook his head at the memory; he was stunned at that time and didn't know what to do with himself for the days that followed. He often wandered around the hill side of forest Pausu. Ignoring his family, the other tribe members and staying away from her.

His thoughts all resting up on his family's reaction up on seeing Marron.

Clearing his throat he quickly turned the other way, keeping his focus on the other pictures that decorated his wall and ordered his thoughts to stay away from his family.

He stopped at one with Trunks and Goten who were still in their teens at that time; there was one that had Pan with her parents smiling right back and a picture of Juuhachi-gou who was holding a tiny Marron. He chuckled; Marron looked exactly like her father when she was a baby.

Thank Dende that changed through the years.

He turned back in to the living room and paused. Remembering the many pictures that were in the book case right next to the door he walked up to it.

More then half of the pictures had Rishou and Goushi standing on them, each and every one of them were decorating the wooden shelves of the book case. He smiled fondly. Rishou had Marron's eyes, which was considered as something very odd. He remembered that his own mother once said that blue eyes or any other lightly coloured eyes had never been in this family.

Marron was the first to enter the family with blue eyes…

Which was a shocker to everyone in his-, no he closed his eyes and quickly turned his attention back to the pictures of the boys.

His first born son was to get the same eyes as his mother. He had a thick layer of black hair, no doubt from his side of the family all of which was combed back and placed in a pony tail. He had the widest grin Uub had ever seen on any childlike face, just add the blue shimmering eyes to that smile and you have got one heck of a childlike heart throb.

Now there was Goushi, three year old Goushi who unlike his brother had dark black eyes and short black hair to go with it. He remembered the first morning he had seen Goushi, rushing over him and glued himself all around Uub's legs. His big black coil eyes starring up at him joined in with an innocent smile. Ready to make any person go weak through their knees once he threw them an innocent look.

He felt a strange surge of pride over come him once he stopped to look at the two boys. In all, these children were truly perfect.

His eyes roamed over the rest of the pictures in the bookcase, once more noticing the wedding picture like he did last night. Seeing more pictures of the time when the two of them were just together. One in particular caught his attention. It was a group picture of him and Marron surrounded by a huge crowd of friends and family. He blinked as he saw a banner hanging on the back, squinting his eyes slightly he managed to read the banner.

In huge red bold letters it read, "Engaged!"

He saw the date and was startled slightly.

"I came back…" he whispered realizing that that picture had been taken a few months after Uub had allegedly broken up with her. Another picture stood next to the engagement picture.

It had the two of them in a strong embrace and their eyes starring lovingly at each other. In the back the same banner of 'Engaged!' was held up. And upon closer inspection Uub finally noticed the tiny diamond ring Marron had around her finger. He couldn't fight the smile that formed on his lips.

He took the picture and walked to one of the sofas near the fireplace. Sitting down he sighed and leaned back his eyes starring at Marron's smiling face. Letting his thumb go over her face gently.

Short lived memories of the time they had just been together flashed by his eyes. Her giggles, her laugh, the feel of her hands on his skin setting fire to his whole body. The feathery touches she made with her lips against his and how she moved them to the rest of his body.

He faintly realized that, even though they had been apart for many years, she was still able to turn his world up side down. A small smile from her still caused his stomach to make amazing somersaults and his cheeks to fire up.

Closing his eyes he laid his head back on the sofa. Remembering the bright young woman running up to him with a blazing look on her face. Her arms open wide as she jumped up in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"_I missed you." She whispered. _

He shivered and grinned.

They had spent many hours in the forest of Pausu, away from the prying and disapproving eyes of his family members.

Those moments spent in the shadows of the forest right on the hill side that had the best view over the forest Pausu. Their laughter, gentle touches, soft sighs and exclamations of love drifted through the forest under the watch full gaze of the stars.

He had loved her, felt more for her then he had ever felt for any one else in his life. He still remembered exactly where she liked to be touched. Had every curve of her body memorized and knew how well her legs felt wrapped around his waist.

Uub had never shared anything like that with any other woman he had met before and after. Those memories always came back to him whenever he dreamt or spent his time alone on the hill side gazing at the stars above.

He did miss her after he had left her side. He often struggled into doing what was right, right in the eyes of his family or what was right according to his heart.

Still feeling her arms wrapping around his neck as he made love to her…

"_I love you…" she whispered in a husky voice. _

With a shaky breath he sat up straight, trying to shake of the memories.

This wasn't happening… shivers ran up and down his spine and a queasy feeling arose in the pit of his stomach.

No, this couldn't be happening. He had put this right behind him for years; he was okay with it now. He had left her side for the right reasons, for his family, for him, hell, even for –her-.

He shouldn't be feeling this now. Not when she was just a few feet away from him. Not when he was about to crawl into bed next to her and feel the warmth of her body just a few inches away.

What was he thinking?! He pressed his hands against his temples, what the hell was he thinking, believing that living through this illusion wouldn't bring all the old feelings back to the surface?!

He was addicted to her for those short months in which they were together. Even after he had left her he found it extremely hard to stay away. Trying with all his might not to remember what her body felt like pressed up against his. Or how she smelled and how her hair felt like silk against his fingers.

Terrified he swallowed hard. Realizing that the moment he would snuggle up close to her he would yet gain get addicted to the woman that was Marron.

To have her closer to him then she had been in years. Just a hand reach away. And the thing that confused his mind and soul the most wasn't the fact that he couldn't touch her any more. Wasn't the fact that they were no longer together and there for she was never his to touch again.

For in this world, she was his to touch. She was waiting for him in their bed and would be peacefully lying next to him.

He gulped hard.

It wasn't that he couldn't touch her. The thought of doing this had been running around like crazy in his mind for the last few moments.

But there was a small voice in his mind, that this –was- in fact an illusion. This was in fact not real and there would come a day soon in which all of this would be gone. The house he was in would disappear, the two children lying asleep in their tiny beds upstairs would be gone and Marron…

He already felt sick to the bone. Shivers ran down his spine as he looked at the picture on the table. Cursing inwardly.

"Babba, you are evil." He mumbled and sat back, he could hear the old woman's evil laugh in the back of his mind.

To Be Continued...

**A/N **: Of course there had to be a –very- good reason to why Uub stayed away from Marron in the first place. And, I couldn't help but to built up the little tension… hihi. Please review!


	7. A Fresh Day

**Chapter 7 – A fresh day **

Uub woke up at the sound of the two youngsters laughing about on the floor below. He turned in the bed feeling extremely well rested; the bed was very comfortable and –huge-. A flowery scent reached his sense as he settled down in the fluffy pillows which he idly remembered had nearly suffocated him in the first night he was sleeping there, but now, they seemed like a-

He shook his head and sat up straight, catching himself just in time. He was starting to sound like some sort of, well… he didn't know but he knew for a fact that he didn't like it.

Getting out of bed he quickly took a shower, got dressed and rushed down the stairs.

"Just on time!" Marron exclaimed brightly as she placed the last set of a well cooked breakfast meal on the table. "Good morning." He mumbled and was immediately reminded how he had spent last night thinking of her.

He had crawled into their bed, noting she had woken up earlier and after changing in to her pyjama's she had gotten back into the bed. Sleeping soundly.

He turned his back at her as he got himself dressed, had grabbed a shirt and gently crawled into the bed right next to the woman. He had turned his back on her and pinched his eyes shut tightly.

The warmth of her body didn't go by unnoticed nor did the sound of her easy breathing caused his mind to panic once it brought up the memories in which she breathed into his ear and did amazing things with her hands-

"Uub?" Marron's voice called him straight back in to the kitchen, her eyebrow raised and a knowing smile on her lips.

He shivered.

Oh crap.

He was starting to blush!

"Go, eat." She said sweetly motioning to his breakfast. He smiled uneasy and quickly sat down, diving in to the breakfast with haste.

The boys were happily chatting along and the rest of the kitchen was heavenly quiet. No screaming or shouting, no complaints from Marron or loud crashes in the living room. And no one jumping up and down against him demanding he'd pick them up.

Pushing the thoughts of the blonde haired beauty that stood in the same room as him he let the scene in front of him take him over.

He hadn't woken up rudely by the scream of Rishou or Goushi.

He smiled; although the night was short he did sleep well.

This was starting out as a wonderful day.

Deep in his thoughts he nearly jolted out of his chair the moment Marron's arms suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around his shoulders. Uub gulped hard and couldn't help but blush the moment he felt her leaning down, her breath tickling his skin as she whispered, "Thank you for bringing me to bed…"

Uub couldn't think, her hot breath was really tickling his senses and he found it extremely hard to focus on anything else but the feel of her against him. All the blood in his body raced to a certain point that made him panic even more.

"You're uhm…. Welcome." He managed to choke out.

"I was actually," he could feel a smile forming on her face, "Hoping you'd join me later…"

He gulped again, most definitely remembering that tone of her voice.

"S-sorry…" he felt the blush setting his cheeks on fire, "I-I fell a sleep on the… sofa." He lied.

He couldn't very much tell her what kept him downstairs. Or what occupied his mind when he crawled into bed next to her.

Wait! … His mind reeled in what her voice was suggesting. And right away he felt his whole body respond to that thought and cursed himself for not going upstairs sooner.

He swallowed hard the moment the images of what they once had done and could do yet again came to mind. His heart beating heavily against his chest, feeling the blood pumping up to the same region.

He swallowed hard, very hard.

Marron kissed his cheek and immediately pulled him back from his thoughts, "Oh well… better luck next time huh?" her husky voice whispered as she moved away from him and took her seat opposite him.

He shivered and was grateful she had moved away from him. Uub wasn't sure if he was able to stop his body from taking the blonde up the stairs away from the innocent eyes of the two boys.

Holy crap… he –was- in trouble.

Uub only managed to stare at her as she started with her own breakfast. He supposed he had to start eating his own now. A sigh.

He rubbed his neck and really slowly ate his breakfast, paid every ounce of attention to the two boys who sadly enough weren't doing much other then humming or chewing loudly.

Crap.

"So, what have you planned up for Rishou and Goushi's training today?" Marron suddenly asked causing Uub to choke on the piece of toast he had just taken a bite of.

He coughed loudly a couple of times, "I erhm, am sorry." He mumbled and took a sip from his orange juice. "What's up for their training today?" he repeated her question and noticed Marron look at him rather oddly.

"Yes?".

"Oh, right well… I am not sure yet." He answered, smiling sheepishly, "But I am sure I can think of something." He grinned and then winked at both the children.

All thoughts about Marron and his memories of them as a young couple forgotten he turned to the boys, Rishou grinned back up at him

"Alright, just as long as you all are careful. And…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "you know, keep the flying to a minimal?" Marron finished and started to pile up the plates.

A tiny smirk appeared on his face. Typical Marron. He remembered Marron's fear of heights and flying had once reached a level years ago that she came to a point of utter panic whenever Uub was about to set off to the skies. It always baffled any person when they heard about her fear of heights and flying when people knew about where she grew up.

He was glad she got over that. Mostly any way.

"Daddy said we could spar this time mommy."

Ah, bless the boy for unknowingly reminding him. Uub smiled and took the last bite of breakfast.

Even though the thought of having to train the boys had shocked him for a few short lived seconds he still couldn't help but to feel a little excitement run through his body. After the events at the mall the day before he did realize that these two boys took after their dad.

That brought a feeling over him which he gladly recognized as pride.

They were just as fast as he was at their age, strong and sometimes managed to change something in to candy. At least, that's what he noticed on the ride back home when he saw that Goushi no longer had any of his pencils but did walk around with chocolate sticks.

The only problem was, he had no idea how far these boys were with their powers and what kind of training they've already had.

But Rishou would prove to be of great help. All Uub had to do was ask him a few tricky questions in disguise and he would know all about what they had learned so far.

Already beginning to formulate the questions in his mind he never noticed the boys racing up the stairs getting their fighting gear.

"Uub?" Marron's voice broke through his thoughts earning another jump from her husband. He looked at her and found her standing right next to him. A smile covering her features as she leaned forward, "Just be careful." She whispered and kissed his lips.

He froze and nearly whined the moment she pulled back.

So close….

He looked up and watched the two children play with out a care in the world. They had been training the whole day. Which consisted out of sparring and doing several laps around the general area of the forest Pautsu. Goushi even caught a dinosaur that would sure have his mother scream in freight if he did manage to bring him back to their little home.

Uub grinned; nothing could wear these boys out. Once they came back home the three of them took a shower and got in some new clothes. Now, they were running around like mad boys both laughing.

Evening was settling and Marron had just gotten back in the house to prepare dinner.

"No fair that's cheating!" Uub held back a laugh the moment Goushi jumped into one of the tree's and stuck his tongue out to his brother. "Oh yeah?!" Roushi flew up,

"Not on the roof!" Marron scolded at Rishou after he had landed on the roof.

"Sorry!" the boy yelled and jumped of it, running in to the forest down the hill side. Soon both children were out of the small clearing surrounding the tiny home.

Uub turned his head to see Marron walk up to him, "Dinner will be ready in a few." She whispered.

He smiled at her as she sat down next to him. She sighed in content and snugged up closer to Uub, resting her head on his shoulder.

They could hear the children in the distance, their laughter and shouting contests made sure the entire forest knew exactly where they were. The sky was turning in to a different shade and with the sun settling it slowly began to pull an orange cover over the rest of the world.

This was nice…. Uub commented in his head and as if Marron had heard him she let out a soft hum in agreement.

"I'll have to start working again soon." She mumbled.

Uub raised an eyebrow, "Work?"

She nodded and stretched her legs, "Yeah, I am not exactly looking forward at it right now either." She stiffened a yawn behind her hand and stood up. Walking lazily into their home and preparing their meal.

Uub stared at the door through which she had disappeared, she was still working…

His mind kept on repeating it.

Still working…

"_Of course it's possible Uub!" she yelled, the tears in her eyes streaming down her cheeks. "We live in a modern world, you can stay at home doing Dende knows what and I'll come back to you after a day at work!" _

_Uub shook his head and looked down. _

"_Don't tell me that male pride is standing in the way of our happiness…" she whispered. _

_No, no it wasn't male pride. Not at all. _

_It was the fact that his family was right and he was wrong. _

_He turned to her, his heart clenched slightly as he saw her face. _

"_You want to live in the city." He said. _

_She stood up straight, "Yes..." Her voice a whisper. _

_He looked at her, "Kenji," he ignored her sigh of annoyance the moment he mentioned his name, "Kenji wants to live in the city." _

"_I don't care about what Kenji wants." She replied shortly. _

_Uub swallowed hard and turned his back at her. _

"_Uub?" she asked and he could hear her walk up behind him. _

_He closed his eyes as he felt his heavy heart plummeted to the ground. A few months ago Marron had moved to the city. Asked him, no, begged him to join her. Which he did and while doing so he ignored the disapproving looks of his family. Arguing with his brothers and breaking his mother's heart as he moved away. _

_He loved Marron, he belonged with her. That's what he told them. That's what he told himself. _

_Seven months later he found himself alone in a cramped up apartment. While Marron was away at work. _

_Many times she came home later then she said she would, entering the apartment with a huge smile on her face. At some point she even walked in late at night. Drunk out of her mind. Throwing wild drunken tales at his feet about how her colleague Kenji was funny and had taken her out to one of these new club things. _

_Each time this happened, he came closer and closer to the realization that she was leading a complete different life then he was. _

_He closed his eyes once he felt her hands touch his shoulders. _

_Uub was able to go where ever he wanted; he could visit his forest home whenever he needed to. But the apartment and this city life which Marron loved so much seemed to be swallowing him whole. He wanted to be with her, spend as much time with her as he could. _

_But when she began to stay late at work and going out to parties in the weekends, he knew.. _

_He ended up waiting for her at nights. Ended up waiting for her on many Saturday's after she had made her rounds of shopping that took all day. _

"_Uub…?" Marron whispered, kissing his shoulder, silently asking him to turn around. _

_He didn't belong here. _

_She did, this was her world and he couldn't bring it in his heart to ask her to join him. Leave part of this new life of hers behind so he could selfishly have her to himself in a part of the world where she did not want to be._

"_Marron… I think, I should head back home." He heard his own voice whisper. _

_She cried and yelled. She hit him only to fall down on her knees. Apologizing. "I am sorry for neglecting you Uub, please, please do not leave us. Don't go, I'll work harder to make this work. I –want- to make it work!"_

_He only shook his head. His mind was set. This was the right thing to do. For her, she just didn't see it yet.. _

He left her that day, finally believing what his family had said so many times.

They were right… and he was wrong.

"Hi daddy!" Goushi squealed as he raced in to the house calling for Marron.

Uub looked a head and saw Rishou walking up to the hill, humming some sort of song while he was covered with mud.

He was so convinced that day, convinced that no matter how much they loved each other. The worlds they lived in were too different, she couldn't fit into his and he most definitely didn't fit in the city. Yet here they were.

She settled down with him, they made their most favourite part of the forest their home and were actually happy. Marron was still working as he took care of Rishou and Goushi.

They somehow managed to take bits of both worlds and melt it in to one.

"_I'll leave this city Uub, you want me to do that?!" she asked in panic, her tiny fists clenching on to his shirt. "Uub, please, I love you." _

_He closed his eyes and gently pushed her aside. _

"_Uub, I'll go with you where ever you wish to go. Just…" he pressed his finger on her lips and shook his head. _

"_No you can't. I don't want you to leave all of this behind; I'll never be able to live with myself knowing that only half of the Marron I love is with me." He chuckled uneasy, "I guess I am a selfish man after all… huh?" _

"Uub?" Marron's voice called from out of the kitchen, "Dinner!"

His statement couldn't be any more right.

To Be Continued…

**A/N** : You know, sometimes, just sometimes someone needs a push into the right direction to realize what they have and what they can do with this. I think Uub just got his first push this time.


	8. Towels

**Chapter eight – Towels**

Dinner went by slowly. After Marron had scolded at Rishou for showing up covered in mud that is. They all waited for the boy to clean up and finally settled for dinner after he had joined them with his head hung low.

After doing the dishes and insisting that it was Marron's turn to spend some time with the boys he had left the house. Wandering into the forest completely lost in his mind.

Memories taking over ever part of his brains, images of the day he had spent with his two sons twirled by. At some points he smiled, at some points he held back his breath once he remembered how Marron had hugged him from behind that morning.

And the memories kept on popping out of nowhere. Some recent and others of years ago. The pictures that hung on the walls of their home or the ones that decorated the bookshelf. All overwhelmed him. It wasn't until he stopped at the river he noticed the moon shining brightly down on him.

It was late; he ought to be going back now.

The house was empty; the fire place was still burning passionately in the middle of the room. Toys lay scattered over the floor and Uub idly started to clean up the little mess the boys had left behind.

Once finished he yawned and dragged himself up the stair case. His heavy head turned to the bathroom, his shoulders were burning as his eyes were begging him to finally give them some rest.

Never would he have thought that he be worn out after spending a full day with one six year old and a three year old. Then again, these children weren't exactly what you would call average.

Stretching his back he entered the bedroom, expecting to find Marron there but saw it was empty. Rubbing his shoulders he dragged his feet to the bed and sat down. He could hear the shower running a few feet away from him.

Deciding it was time for him to head to bed he stood up and grabbed his sleeping shirt his eyes looking out of the open window gazing to the stars above. He was actually happy that this home was now located on his favourite spot of the forest. As a young boy he had wandered to this place many times when ever the life of the tribe was getting to him. It had been his spot for many years and no one knew about it or was ever able to find him here hiding.

But he did take Marron here. They only had been together for a few months. She had loved it as much as he did and marvelled at the view of the forest or the stars above them when night fell.

He smiled and settled down back on the bed, he didn't notice that the shower had been turned of.

"There you are." Marron's voice called and Uub yelped as he jumped of the bed, 'What the hell?!' he swallowed hard and shook his head once he heard Marron chuckle behind him.

'Always popping up from nowhere, scarring the daylights -' he turned around yet found himself frozen to the ground the moment he saw the petite blonde standing in the same room as him.

A smile on her lips as both her hands rested on her hips. And all that covered her was just a little pink towel.

He swallowed hard.

There was a gorgeous looking woman standing in front of him.

Just a few feet away from him.

Wearing nothing but a tiny towel wrapped around her body. He felt his throat run dry as his heart started to slam viciously against his chest.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd be back; the boys are already tucked in for a few hours." Completely unaware of her husbands' inner struggle. Which surprised him slightly since he knew he was gaping at her like a fricking gold fish.

Yet he couldn't stop himself.

Although the thought of them wrapped around each other with no clothes on had crossed his mind more than once today, being presented with a moment in which it could happen actually freaked him out. To have her standing there naked, so, so glorious naked in front of him make him extremely nervous.

Nervous, oddly enough, pleasantly… nervous.

He recognized the feelings that swirled through his body all to well.

She moved to the mirror and reached out to the towel that was wrapped securely around her hair. He gulped.

Loud.

Marron stopped once she looked at his reflection in the mirror, "Is there something wrong Uub?"

Uub gulped, '_Yes_'

"No…"

Marron turned to look at him, "You, look like a…" she blinked.

She raised an eyebrow, the towel hanging loosely around her body. A mischievous smile covering her lips, "You're blushing…" she stated.

Uub backed up and straightened himself, "I am not."

A giggle escaped her, "Yes you are…" she said and grinned, "It has been a long time since I have last seen you blush…" she whispered completely ignoring what he had just said.

Uub gulped; well it has been a while since he had seen her like this. It has been years in fact, except… she doesn't know that.

He swallowed hard as his eyes took over her body yet again. 'Dende, she was a gift sent down from the heavens.'

She walked up to him and he groaned the moment he saw her hips swaying back and forth. Knowing exactly what was underneath that flimsy pink towel.

Oh Dende.

And he did remember that look on her face….

She was toying with him…

With her free hand she reached up to the towel that was securely wrapped in her wet hair, "You know…" she whispered getting closer to him.

He was frozen to the ground and forced to keep the sounds that were threatening to come out of his throat to stay down.

No whining!

"You have been acting mighty strange lately. Each time I touched you, you would panic, jump slightly…." She finally released her wet hair from its' prison and dropped the towel on the wooden floor. Her gloriously wet hair now dripping down drops of water over her shoulders.

Oh crap… he felt his heart crashing against his rib cage. If it continued on doing that even more he was sure it would crack straight through the ribs and dance around on the floor in front of him.

"For a moment there I thought, maybe, just maybe he doesn't like-" with that her hands moved painfully slow to the last towel that covered her glorious beautiful and wet body, "me any more." She spoke in a mockingly sad voice.

Holy…..

"Do you?" she slowly, _very_ slowly removed the towel, "Still like what you see?" with that the towel dropped on the floor and Uub felt his knees weakening. His mouth watering and his eyes bulging.

She was naked, holy Dende, she was standing there, right in front of him in all her full glory. It wasn't a memory or a random though. It was as real as it was ever going to be.

A tiny smile on her lips, with rosy coloured cheeks and her gorgeous blue eyes glancing at him.

He swallowed hard.

"Do you Uub?" she asked, al though he was sure she knew the answer to that question since his face at the moment had to resemble a look of a horny wolf or something along the lines.

The idiot that he was only managed to nod.

His body, mind and soul screamed at him. But his lips as stubborn as they were refused to move.

'Do something, look at her! You idiot! My Dende, do at least _something_!' and he willed himself to stand up straight.

"So… what will you do now?" for a moment there was only silence. Uub couldn't hear anything other then the sound of his blood racing down to the southern area of his body. His eyes roaming her body, searching her face that still looked at him in question.

"Well lover?" she smiled at him and that same old mischievous glint reached up in to her eyes.

That was it. He couldn't hold back any more.

With a gush of wind he crashed up against her earning a surprised gasp from her. His strong arms wrapped around her body.

She smiled, "That's more like it…" her voice a whisper.

He could feel her naked body pressing against his and although his body screamed to move further he still could not refuse to drown in the blue depths of her eyes.

"Beautiful." He said earning another bright smile.

"How do you do that?" she whispered. Her hands moved slowly over his back.

"Do what?"

"Look at me as if you haven't seen me in years?"

He paused for a few seconds. He hadn't seen her in years. He hadn't held her in years. For years he refused to remember. Save himself from the pain of going down memory lane filled with images of her. And he hadn't realized how much he had missed her until that very moment.

And she read him like an open book.

He chose not to answer as he leaned his head down to hers. His lips slowly moving over her lips, slightly touching while keeping his eyes closed.

The smell of her filled his senses completely. He let his hands roam her glorious silk skin –Dende, she still felt the same-, going down her back and cupping her deliciously firm cheeks.

She kissed him once.

He held her tighter.

Her lips pulled on his lower lip and with that he deepened her kiss.

He picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips. With a sigh he gently placed her on the bed, his knees pressing between her legs as he placed his hands above her shoulders on the bed.

Heavenly bliss he found himself in as they removed his clothing. Touching each other in an eagerness as if they both were trying hard to memorize each other's bodies.

"Marron." He whispered against her lips and marvelled at the feeling that flew through his body the moment she moaned and had her hands roaming his chest.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear once he entered her and all around him went dark. The world was sent spinning around and Uub grabbed her legs placing them around his hips. His heart thumping loudly, his mind repeating her words in his head over and over again.

"I love you so much." She whispered over and over again in chant as she was coming closer and closer to her climax.

Uub sped up the moment the words landed in his ears. His eyes recapturing hers and locking tightly on the bright blue orbs that poured down everything she felt for him straight in to his heart. He whispered her name while his hands found their way to her face, he kissed her once she reached her climax, drowning her cries as he did so. Her cries brought him closer to the edge as he felt himself reach his own climax, he grunted and held back as long as he could.

Nothing ever felt this good.

His release was like an explosion irrupting with in her. With the last remaining strength still residing in his arms he pulled himself off of her. But never stopped touching her, his eyes finding hers as she smiled at him.

"I love you too…"

She smiled in delight and moved her body closer against his. Her delicate hands kept roaming his body, up his arm, down his chest and down going around in circles on his abs.

Uub closed his eyes, holding her as tight as possible and tried as hard as he could to ignore a little voice in his mind that kept on saying the same thing.

"_This isn't real." _

To Be Continued…


End file.
